The present invention relates to a horse race game, and in particular to a horse race lottery game which can be played by a large number of people.
There are a number of prior art horse race games wherein miniature representations of horses are incrementally moved around a miniature track based on the throw of dice, actuation of a spinner, the drawing of cards having numbers thereon, and the like. In such games, however, the total number of players is equal to or less than the number of game pieces which are moved, so that all players participate in the race.
Another group of prior art games includes games of chance wherein one or several players are selected from a larger group of players participating in the game. An example of this type of game includes standard lotteries wherein a large number of people purchase lottery tickets, but only a small number of tickets are selected and the participants are rewarded based on the order of selecting the tickets. Generally, the tickets are placed in a common container and drawn at random, so the participants are not capable of influencing the odds that their tickets will be drawn.
A drawback to the prior art horse race games is that there is little in the way of generating interest aside from the mechanics of rolling dice or spinning a spinner to move the miniature horses around the track. In the case of a lottery, because the draw is completely random, the only means for increasing the odds of winning is to purchase a larger number of tickets. Once the ticket or tickets have been purchased, however, the participants have nothing to do except await the outcome of the draw.